


如梦之梦

by Whitedonut



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedonut/pseuds/Whitedonut
Summary: RPS 伪现实向内含追妻火葬场





	如梦之梦

　 朱一龙和白宇不能同台同框那是各方默认的事实，以至于黄牛那边放出消息的时候，无论是粉丝还是营销号都平如止水，根本不以为然。  
　　  
　　小笼包们：我家哥哥那是官宣了的，对家又来蹭热度，不要给脸色。  
　　  
　　小宇宙们：非官宣不约。  
　　  
　　双担：怎么可能，同框我掉立吃翔…散了散了。  
　　  
　　这个原本被黄牛当作巨大炒作噱头的话题，就好像是一颗石子被丢入了泥潭，缓缓沉没，没有激起一丝浪花…  
　　  
　　央视邀请白宇参加五四晚会其实也算是临时通知，工作室在接到邀约的第一时间就是确认朱一龙是否已经参加了，在得到肯定的回复后，还是决定放弃这次的演出机会，奈何还没来得及回绝，网上已经有了朱一龙白宇即将同台的风声。说到底，这确实是一个很好的机会…  
　　  
　　经过多次来回挣扎讨论，琪仔被委以重任后走进了休息室，此时白宇正侧身斜躺在沙发上，一只脚悬空搁在茶几上，一只脚踩着漏洞拖鞋，拿着手机用小号刷着微博。  
　　  
　　“有话就说吧，你头那么大，挡光”白宇看着琪仔在那边扭扭捏捏的，实在看不下去。  
　　  
　　经过了一番内心的博弈，琪仔还是开口了：“央视那边五四邀请下来了，但杨老板的意思是还是要问问你…”  
　　  
　　“我没问题啊”白宇舔了舔干裂的下唇，摆了摆手，手指继续在屏幕上滑动，刷新页面。  
　　  
　　也不知道是对方心大还是怎地，琪仔怀疑自己的意思还没有表达的很到位，末了又补充道：“呃，那个…朱老师也去的…”  
　　  
　　“哦”，白宇仍然继续摆弄着手机，就在琪仔以为对方没听清楚的时候，他放下了手机，“所以，就因为我和朱一龙有过那么一段，咱们之后就得各自避嫌，是这个意思是吗？”  
　　  
　　琪仔一下子就有点大脑短路，磕磕巴巴的回答：“这不是怕你心里难受嘛…”  
　　  
　　“娱乐圈就这么点大，总不能哪哪都避开吧”白宇苦笑：“再说他现在这么红了，人家都不介意，我在这边使劲避嫌，别人只会以为我故作姿态。”网上的那些流言蜚语他不是没有听到过，朱一龙粉丝骂他倒贴吸血也不是一天两天，可笑的是，他们知道什么，两个人单纯在台面上营业兄弟情都被喷的那么惨，让她们知道他两真有那么一段，想到这里，白宇莫名得产生了一股报复的快感…  
　　  
　　五四官方节目单公布，几个双担大粉泪流满面，真情实感的发了微博感叹，下面一片鬼哭狼嚎，之前说要倒立吃翔的博主激动的拍下了鲱鱼罐头表示自己的决心。那几天可真算是热爆了，太太们跟打了鸡血一样，发起糖来是一把一把的。  
　　  
　　白宇这边刚确定下来，就马上进入了排练。由于这段时间的行程特别满，已经进组了的他，还被公司安排了2档综艺，导致白宇这边刚结束，就要连夜飞到另一个城市，结束了又得要赶回到剧组继续赶进度。  
　　  
　　琪仔向白宇抱怨：“干嘛这么拼，要不剧组那边就请个假吧，太折腾了！”  
　　  
　　“没事，就当减肥了”。  
　　  
　　五四彩排当天，白宇剧组那边刚结束拍摄，就马上奔去北京进行录制。这几天的连续工作，白宇有点头昏脑胀的，出了机场，就可以看到路边粉丝齐齐站着，白宇勉强打起了一点精神，摘下了口罩，露出了标准的营业笑容。  
　　  
　　车门关上后，白宇收回所有表情，眯着眼休息。琪仔在一边讲着彩排的所有流程，有些地方不是很清楚，白宇偶尔会回问两句，琪仔噼里啪啦地讲了一大推，发现白宇好久没有开口之后，才发现他已经睡着了。  
　　  
　　到底是太累了，琪仔叹了一口气，然后叮嘱司机开的稳一点，好歹路上还能眯一会。  
　　  
　　琪仔打开记事本，打算标注一下今明两天的重点，然后手机就震动了一下，是微博传来的提示：朱一龙五四彩排。  
　　  
　　琪仔偷偷往旁边瞟了一眼，看到白宇没被吵醒。于是悄悄的点了进去，原来朱一龙上午就结束了排练啊。那感情挺好，不见面也不尴尬。然后她顺势往下一划，热评前几，清一色的彩虹屁，琪仔内心一阵唏嘘，正打算关掉，她看到了一个眼熟的双担的感叹：感谢央视爸爸，评论下面清一色沙雕回复。  
　　  
　　“你在干嘛！”冒出了白宇的声音。  
　　  
　　琪仔一哆嗦，手机掉在了座位底下，白宇觉得奇怪，顺势捡起了手机。  
　　  
　　“没什么，还给我。”琪仔飞快的抢回了手机。  
　　  
　　白宇视线扫过屏幕，看到了熟悉的三个字，他下意识张了张口又马上收住，然后他转了个身，头朝向窗外。  
　　  
　　一路无言。  
　　  
　　他和朱一龙有多久没有见面了呢。有半年了吧...　

 

半年前，白宇在剧组接到了工作室的连环电话，叫他马上回公司一趟，却又不细说到底是什么事，一进门杨天真就把照片重重的摔在了办公桌上，一打照片凌乱的散了开来，有几张顺着惯性掉到了地上。  
　　  
　　白宇愣了一下，有点被吓到，迟疑了一会儿，他弯下腰捡起落在脚边的一张照片，指尖划过的触感让他略微有点紧张，心跳也就不由得加速，一种恐惧感泛起于胸口…  
　　  
　　这是一张偷拍的照片，画面不太清楚，但可以轻松的认出两个男人在拥吻，灯光朦胧，街头空无一人，从某种角度照片拍的还有那么一丝唯美，如果故事的主角不是他的话…镜头正对着白宇，虽然拍摄点距离比较远，但还是能够认出他的脸，另一位背对着镜头，半搂着白宇的腰，并没有拍到正脸。  
　　  
　　“你胆子挺大的啊，白宇”杨天真指了指照片，声音穿过空气，重重的打在心上。  
　　  
　　白宇没有吭声，他将照片轻轻的放回桌上，眼神顺势扫过其他的照片，无疑都是两个人牵着手，拥抱的亲密照，有的是他在私下和朱一龙约会的时候被偷拍的，有的甚至都不是他们，但以上这些，已经足以把他打入万丈深渊。  
　　  
　　“你是不是觉得自己还不够火，想要彻底的在大众面前爆一把？你以为你和朱一龙的那些事能瞒多久，人家狗仔都找上门来了，我入行这么多年，还是遇到…”  
　　  
　　过了好久，“照片哪里来的”白宇开口了，声音有些嘶哑。  
　　  
　　杨天真看着眼前这个失神的男人，轻轻的叹了一声：“你怎么这么傻，这种事情，就算是今天没被人拍到，那你敢保证以后？你知道娱乐圈现在的大环境吗？你这是禁忌！以后谁敢和你对戏，谁会来找你合作！”  
　　  
　　“那，龙…朱一龙那里有消息吗？”白宇咬着发白的下唇。  
　　  
　　“我不知道朱一龙那边是什么情况，我只知道人家刚拿下一部大IP剧，爆出来，他还能不能继续演我就不知道了”杨天真有点气急，这都什么时候了，还管这些有点没的。  
　　  
　　“白宇，你最好是想清楚，如果，我的意思，如果你的态度是默认，那我劝你最好做好被封杀的准备”  
　　  
　　“那我要怎么做”  
　　  
　　“我不管你们真的假的，在我这里，我绝对不允许我的艺人出这样的丑闻，你必须马上结束！”  
　　  
　　白宇瞪大了眼睛：“怎么可能，我做不到。”  
　　  
　　“你是一个演员，白宇，你选择了这个职业，你就要有所牺牲，我不喜欢强人所难，这是你自己的选择，但是我要提醒你，这几个月你签下的几个合作还没到期，违约金不是一笔小数目…我相信朱一龙那边应该会更棘手吧，你不仅要考虑自己，也要看人家是否愿意…”  
　　  
　　就好像是被掐住了喉口，陷入了无尽的深渊，没有尽头，全然黑暗，只能听见心的跳动和血滴落的声音，他不知道是怎么结束的对话，办公室房门关上的那一刻好比一声枪响，在他心里打了个正中。  
　　  
　　屋内很安静，白宇就这样坐在皮质沙发，一动不动，他在等一个人…  
　　  
　　刚从公司离开，他就给朱一龙打了电话，无人接听。就像一只受了惊的小鹿，在困难面前，想寻求一个安稳的拥抱，其实，只要对方敢点头，事业什么的，也没有那么重要了吧…能和自己喜欢的人在一起，失去一些东西也是在所不惜的。  
　　  
　　但龙哥的电话一直打不通…白宇不想承认自己很害怕，但他确实已经开始往某些方面想，比如，是不是这就是朱一龙的态度呢？他马上甩了甩脑袋，轻轻的告诉自己：不要多想。  
　　  
　　十一月的天气已经微凉，等到听到门声，白宇猛然惊喜，他有点头重脚轻，有点发烧的前兆，他揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，等不及穿上拖鞋，踩着冰凉的瓷砖地板便向玄关跑去，来的是李婵。  
　　  
　　首先是惊讶，其次是一种莫名的恐慌，他扯了扯单薄的衣角，指了指对方手中的东西，没有说话，他在等…  
　　  
　　李婵拿的是朱一龙的行李。  
　　  
　　“小白，一龙这次要去澳洲拍写真一个月，我是来整理行李的”  
　　  
　　“朱一龙人呢？”白宇很冷净，冷静到他感觉自己就好像只是随口一问。  
　　  
　　“在飞机上。行程突然，来不急和你打招呼了”  
　　  
　　有这么着急吗？还是说，迫不及待就想着甩掉自己…仿佛有千言万语想要问清楚，朱一龙为什么自己不和我说？他知道照片的事了吗？他是不是要分手？走了还会回来吗...但却怎么都开不了口。  
　　  
　　白宇点了点头，然后转身回到了卧室，下一秒，他听到了关门声。世界又恢复了安静…好像什么都没有发生过一样，白宇只是呆呆的坐着，然后他像是忽然想起，从口袋里拿出了电话。  
　　  
　　“想好了？”电话那头传来了杨天真微弱的声音，很显然她是被吵醒的。  
　　  
　　“嗯…就照你说的做吧。”  
　　  
　　杨天真微微一愣，刚想说：白宇，你做的是对的。然后她就收到了工作室发给她的信息，朱一龙那边临时改变行程，飞国外去了。  
　　  
　　行啊，这动作真够迅速的。来不急向白宇求证，那头便传来了重物落地的声音。  
　　  
　　“喂喂！怎么了？！”没有任何回应。  
　　  
　　白宇醒来的时候自己正躺在VIP病房的床上，房间很大，却只有他一个人，他盯着吊瓶发呆…  
　　  
　　过了一会，门外传来一阵急匆匆的脚步声，琪仔抱着大包小包的水果推开了房门。  
　　  
　　“啊，宇哥你醒了呀…”琪仔从一只袋子里拿出一个保温瓶，轻轻的放在床头。  
　　  
　　“刚刚楼下给你打包的粥，快吃吧…”琪仔搓了搓手，露出来一个很尴尬的笑容。  
　　  
　　在琪仔的注视下，白宇默默的拿起勺子。粥没有朱一龙煮的好吃...  
　　  
　　看到白宇放下了勺子，琪仔开口了：“今天杨老板和萌萌姐那边联系了。”  
　　  
　　白宇一愣，刘萌萌是他前女友，但是这事和她根本就联系不到一起去…  
　　  
　　“杨老板的意思，就是先坐实了你的性…直男人设。可能会有比较大的反应，但总体来讲，还是最好的解决方式，也好制止一些流言。”  
　　  
　　但这样子的话，他和朱一龙应该彻底玩完了吧，也或许人家根本就不想和他再有任何瓜葛了…所以也挺好，感动了自己恶心了别人哈哈哈，白宇甚至有点想笑，这样，龙哥就会很快忘记自己了吧…  
　　  
　　白宇闭上了眼睛，有些东西，曾经拥有过，就已经很美好了吧。  
　　  
　　那天白宇如预料般的登上了热搜，但是另一名主角却不是朱一龙，标题写着：白宇刘萌萌多年恋情终于曝光。  
　　  
　　“天真姐，没有别的办法了吗，小白一定很难受”琪仔的眼眶微微泛红。  
　　  
　　杨天真撇了一眼：“你以为我想这样，我又不是神仙，能把死的变成活的，而且人红是非多，他才刚冒头角，还没站稳，多少眼睛盯着他，你别说你天天逛八组兔区不知道他被黑的多惨，朱一龙能不能扛过来我不知道，但白宇他肯定不行。”杨天真一边联系媒体，一边通知琪仔召开紧急会议。  
　　  
　　“对了，帮我留意一下朱一龙最新的动态，还有他工作室的”  
　　  
　　“啊？”琪仔有点疑惑。  
　　  
　　“据我现在了解，照片只送了我们这一家，他们应该还不知道，而且人家说白了只要钱，这里钱给够了就行”拍下照片那边的人表面了态度，只要钱，但类似这种程度的料，怎么可能这么简单就好解决？杨天真觉得事情没有那么简单，但此时她也没有经历去多想了。  
　　  
　　琪仔疑惑的皱了皱眉，她…还是没想通…

 

　　“你拨打的用户暂时无人接听…  
　　  
　　嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟…”朱一龙刚下飞机，就看到了手机显示的白宇的未接来电，他看了一眼时间，国内还是凌晨三点左右，小白应该睡了吧。  
　　  
　　澳洲的行程是一早就定下的，原本计划安排是在明天春天的时候，这段时间刚好是他难得的假期，再过几天又要做进组准备，不知道是什么原因，今早忽然联系他马上出发，他一脸茫然的被塞上了飞机，连行李都来不及收拾，李婵则留在国内帮他安排工作，起飞前，他叮嘱李婵和小白说清楚，这样忽然消失的话，那只小白菜可能会着急吧…  
　　  
　　工作室安排的对接人员已经到了，车就停在大门口，也许是因为这次行程改变的突然，粉丝那边都没收到消息，甚至连个站姐都没有，空荡荡的略显冷清。上了车之后早已到达的木头开始和他交接之后几天的工作，朱一龙微低着头仔细听着。  
　　  
　　“没了？”朱一龙皱了皱眉头  
　　  
　　木头抓了抓头发，确实...  
　　  
　　朱一龙奇怪的看了一眼：“那叫我这么早过来干嘛。”  
　　  
　　“我也不大清楚，早点过来熟悉一下也好，我还以为你知道呢。”  
　　  
　　我知道个屁！朱一龙舔了一下后槽牙，拿起手机和李婵打电话，过了一会儿，电话接通了。  
　　  
　　“你到了？”  
　　  
　　“这两天明明就没有安排，让我突然过来是不是有什么事发生了？”  
　　  
　　“别想那么多，行李我已经收拾好啦，早上我就过去，你那边有什么事就和木头说，我这里还有一些事，先不说啦”李婵着急着要挂电话，“对了对了，白宇那边我说过啦，他这几天要赶剧组进度，也挺忙的。”  
　　  
　　朱一龙黑着脸挂了电话，木头在一边观察着脸色，赶紧说：“老板，澳洲有很多好玩的地方，这两天我给你做导游？”  
　　  
　　朱一龙没有反应。  
　　  
　　木头哭了，为什么所有锅都是我来背…  
　　  
　　故事的结局从来都不会突然发生，它早就在开头就买下了悲剧的的种子、等待萌芽。  
　　  
　　等到朱一龙睡了一觉醒来的时候，打开微博，他就看到了醒目的大爆热搜，拿着手机的手微微颤抖，他有点不知所措，打给白宇电话依旧没人接，李婵也已经登机了。  
　　  
　　另一边白宇已经办理好了出院手续，他并没有直接回家，而是去了壹心。刚下车，白宇就被堵在公司门口密密麻麻的人吓住了，随机而来的是霹雳啪啦一阵闪光灯的刺眼白光，白宇眼前一花，差点瘫倒，马上他就被涌上来的人群层层围起来，刚退烧的他开始冒起冷汗。  
　　  
　　“你和刘萌萌的恋情是真的吗？”  
　　  
　　“哥哥，你怎么可以骗我们！”  
　　  
　　“白宇，亏我喜欢了你这么久！”  
　　  
　　…  
　　  
　　还好琪仔及时出现，拉起白宇就是一个百米冲刺。  
　　  
　　“你不回家，来这里干嘛！”  
　　  
　　回家…回去看着他们曾经生活的点点滴滴一个人发呆？  
　　  
　　“帮我安排接下来的行程吧”  
　　  
　　琪仔担心的看着白宇：“你病刚好，怎么的也休息两天吧，再说剧组那边进度都赶的差不多了。”  
　　  
　　“那之后有什么新戏吗？”  
　　  
　　琪仔一愣，说到这个，之前白宇一向很佛系，拍完一部戏就要求休息休息，前段时间和他说起一部来找他演的青春偶像剧还被他义正严辞的拒绝了，所以眼下确实是没什么存货的。  
　　  
　　看到琪仔没有回答，白宇反应过来，自己的资源确实是少的可怜。  
　　  
　　其实白宇这次到公司是专程来找杨天真的，有些话在电话里说不清楚，他和刘萌萌目前到底是什么情况？接下来到底该怎么解决...  
　　  
　　“你不用管这个，接下来你该干嘛就干嘛，就当做这事没有发生过”  
　　  
　　“开什么玩笑，现在热搜都挂了一整天了”白宇出发前看了一眼微博，下面一片谩骂，不少粉丝直接取关，白宇和刘萌萌当初是和平分手，不论如何，他也不希望这件事牵扯到无辜的人。  
　　  
　　“也就这几天的事情，过一段时间热度下去了就行，刚好也给你增加一点曝光度，至于刘萌萌，你不用担心，我们已经和她沟通过了，她公司那边是想炒作的”两边各有想法，但杨天真也不是吃素的，互相利用而已。  
　　  
　　白宇有点气愤，自己这样算什么，用一个谎言去掩盖另一个谎言吗？他把粉丝放哪里了？他气得发抖，但能怎么样...他已经什么都没有了...  
　　  
　　杨天真留下白宇聊了很久，工作上的，生活上的，话里话外却一字不提朱一龙。  
　　  
　　白宇想过和朱一龙的下一次见面，也早就准备好了该和对方说的话，这两天，朱一龙疯狂的给他发微信，打电话，白宇看了几条，有几次他差点就回复了，后来干脆一狠心全都拉黑了，这样也就清净了。逃避不能解决问题，他知道自己早晚都要面对，在朱一龙从澳洲回来之前，能拖多久就拖多久吧。  
　　  
　　所以当朱一龙出现在白宇面前的时候，他甚至都没有反应过来。  
　　  
　　《绅探》已经杀青，回到北京的时候已经很晚了，白宇拖着沉重的行李箱，低着头从电梯里出来，撞上了一个人。  
　　  
　　“对不起对不起”白宇抬头一看，呆住了。  
　　  
　　过了好久，那边传来了沙哑的声音：“小白...”  
　　  
　　朱一龙丢下了国外的工作，不管李婵的强烈阻拦，一个人连夜飞回北京。他联系不到白宇，白宇工作室那边也不肯透露行程，只能在家等他，但白宇早就把原本1608的密码换了，他试了好几次都错了，朱一龙就这样从早上等到了现在，要不是白宇今天提前回北京，他也不知道自己要傻傻的等多久。与此同时，朱一龙的工作室已经乱成了一团，如果朱一龙现在开机，便看到几十条未接电话...这无疑是他工作十年来最大的任性，他从来就是一个冷静的人，无论发生了什么，都可以很淡定的面对，但这次不一样，他慌了...  
　　  
　　“你来这里干什么”白宇垂着眼睛，淡淡的开口。  
　　  
　　“我...对不起，我不知道发生了什么，但是你不接我电话，我真的很担心”朱一龙从背后抱住了白宇，他瘦了...  
　　  
　　白宇推开朱一龙，将两个人拉开了距离：“什么都没有，我只是累了，是时候结束了”  
　　  
　　“就算是分手，那也总需要理由吧。你可以编一万个借口，但你别告诉我，你和刘萌萌是真的，我不信。”朱一龙走上前抓住白宇细长的胳膊。  
　　  
　　“是真的”白宇抬头，直直的看着朱一龙的眼睛。

 

　　朱一龙消失了…或者换句话说，他只是从白宇的生命中消失了。  
　　  
　　自上次电梯会面之后，白宇接连着好几天一打开大门就看着红着眼睛半靠在门框上的朱一龙，不是不心疼，但他表现的就好像看不见朱一龙的存在一样，面无表情的从人跟前经过。  
　　  
　　私下里他接了无数次李婵打来的电话，内容很多，无疑是请求他别再折磨朱一龙，劝他回去继续工作。  
　　  
　　那天雨下的很大，白宇在车库停好车，他看到了站在路边树下的一个人影，把安全带解开后他并没有着急下车，在车上磨蹭了一会儿…  
　　  
　　坐在副驾驶的刘萌萌有点不耐烦，在来回看了好几次时间之后，忍不住开口：“你大晚上的找我出来演戏，倒是告诉这给的是个什么剧本啊！”  
　　  
　　白宇没有马上回答，他看着后视镜里面那个熟悉的身影，恍恍惚惚想起了镇魂里的一幕戏：沈巍在大雨中为了赵云澜下跪求药。  
　　  
　　那时候他和朱一龙调侃说，赵云澜不知道你为他淋的雨，我白宇替你记着呢，而朱一龙听了只是淡淡的微笑。朱一龙是朱一龙，沈巍是沈巍，这点他很清楚，白宇有时候偶尔会羡慕赵云澜，沈巍看赵云澜的眼神是深情的，但朱一龙就不会这么看他，甚至有时候还会躲闪，就算是后来两个人在一起了之后，白宇也没有享受过类似于赵云澜的待遇。  
　　  
　　朱一龙很忙，他就像是一个工作机器，永远都没有空下来的时候，假期少之又少，一部戏拍完紧接着马上又是下一部剧，白宇常常抱怨，朱一龙把他骗到手了之后就没有以前对他那么上心了…  
　　  
　　说了大半年的冰岛之行，连着好几次都被朱一龙临时放了鸽子，最后一次提起假期安排的时候，白宇对冰岛已经不抱有希望，没想到朱一龙一句话没说从口袋里掏出手机跟变魔术一样的秀了两班从芬兰转冰岛的机票，白宇意识过来一个飞扑到朱一龙身上，连连亲了朱一龙好几下，开心的在耳边呢喃：“亲亲好老公”。  
　　  
　　等到朱一龙红着脸抱着他进卧室，白宇口上连连求饶，手却不由自主的帮着解开衬衫的扣子，朱一龙少有的脑瓜通透的讨到了白宇的开心，自是什么姿势都让人试了个遍。  
　　  
　　第二天白宇哼着小调在屋里收拾行李的时候，朱一龙还在床上补觉，白宇收到了李婵的信息：明天有一个品牌宣传活动，你们冰岛行程需要缓缓。白宇下一秒冲向卧室，一脚把朱一龙踹下了下床，手指着朱一龙的鼻子微微颤抖。  
　　  
　　朱一龙：你干嘛！  
　　  
　　白宇：我去你大爷的大猪蹄子！玩弄我身体你他妈的还欺骗我感情，给老子滚！  
　　  
　　朱一龙：......  
　　  
　　昨日的点点滴滴好像仍在眼前盘旋，白宇回过神来，深吸了一口气，他知道朱一龙在看他，静止了片刻，白宇转过身向刘萌萌身上靠去。  
　　  
　　刘萌萌：“哎，你干嘛！”  
　　  
　　白宇贴近耳边，动作颇有些暧昧：“别动…”。声音却没有一丝感情。  
　　  
　　他在心里倒数，数到10，等到抬头再忘向后视镜的时候，树下面空荡荡的早已没有了那个人的身影，白宇回到座位，开动了汽车：  
　　  
　　“走吧，送你回去…”  
　　  
　　自那之后，朱一龙再也没有出现在他的视野中…开始的几天，白宇常常会在工作中失神，回到家后就是盯着朱一龙留下的物件发呆，他走的匆忙，很多东西都没来得及打包，白宇主动把东西装好，给朱一龙发了信息要送过去，已经到朱一龙家楼下的时候才收到回复：扔了吧。  
　　  
　　白宇握着手机看了好久，没再回复了，路过垃圾站的时候停了好久，最后还是一件件的把东西放回了原处，好像那个人并没有搬走，只是在外出工作一段时间。  
　　  
　　好在双方也算心照不宣，都尽量避开有对方的活动，竟也是就再也没有成对出现在大众视野前，网上流言纷纷，一些营销号开始带节奏嘲讽昔日兄弟反目成仇。几波交战下，曾经叱咤粉圈的朱白双旦粉渐渐没了声音，再然后几个月前还互称姐妹的粉丝，瞬间翻脸变成了仇家。  
　　  
　　但白宇其实遇到过朱一龙。那天他被邀请参加一个品牌晚会，之后无非是做一些采访，白宇在内场转转悠悠了好几圈，趁没人注意溜出了会场，本想着到外面透透气，却不料遇到了一个熟人。  
　　  
　　他站在柱子后面，远远地看着靠在车门旁边的朱一龙，他盯着朱一龙的脸看了好久。直到视野中出现了另一个人，颇有些眼熟，是前段时间新出道的一个男艺人萧骁，让白宇印象比较深刻的是那张脸，的确是很好看，让人不注意到都难。但白宇马上就控住不住面部表情，大脑一片空白，身体变的僵硬起来。  
　　  
　　朱一龙亲昵的搂过萧骁的腰，在耳边私语，然后双双上了车。  
　　  
　　白宇愣在原地呆了好久，他很确定朱一龙没有被邀请来参加这个活动，之前也没有出现在内场，那么只有一个原因，他是专门过来接人的，结合刚刚所见，白宇已经知道了答案，他不是没想过，只是没想到这一天会来的这么快。  
　　  
　　直到后台采访开始的时候，叶小航才发现白宇消失了，紧接着出来找，把白宇从浑浑噩噩中叫醒。  
　　  
　　之后的采访自是一沓糊涂，白宇全程冷着脸，对记者的提问也是牛头不对马嘴，助理连连好几次给白宇比眼神都被对方忽略，最后只好草草的结束了采访，第二天白宇耍大牌全程黑脸被黑上了热搜。  
　　  
　　活动结束后，他回到家做的第一件事就是把朱一龙留下的东西统统收了起来，丢出了门外，整个屋子瞬间空了一小半，好像这样子就能彻底的把那个人赶出脑海一样，白宇关上门捂着脸忍不住的哭了，像是嘲讽自己的软弱，他带着泪光轻轻一笑:  
　　  
　　你活该。  
　　  
　　过了好久，他又打开了门，默默的把东西搬到了柜子里锁了起来。  
　　  
　　还是舍不得...  
　　  
　　白宇就跟变了一个人一样，忽然就对工作上了瘾，琪仔苦苦相劝，让他注意身体别太拼，接连好几天不日不夜的拍戏录节目是个人都会撑不住。  
　　  
　　琪仔自然知道这一切的源头是什么，默默关注着另一位的动向，深怕一个不小心点燃了两个人之间的导火线，只能祈祷时间能淡忘一切。  
　　  
　　拍戏的时候，白宇常常喜欢一个人跑到没人的地方静静呆着，好几次他控制不住自己登上小号刷有关萧骁的信息，萧骁才19岁，潮气蓬勃的，通过训练生出道，圈内风评还算不错。白宇内心有点泛酸，心里暗骂朱一龙个禽兽不如的东西，连孩子都不放过，然而在私下白宇却偷偷打听两个人的关系，新剧的女主之前和萧骁合作过。  
　　  
　　白宇装作不经意的提起：“我听说萧骁是弯的？”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，你开什么玩笑，人家钢铁直男，他前女友我还认识呢！”  
　　  
　　白宇笑了，瞬间神清气爽：“看来网上还真是什么都能编啊”  
　　  
　　白宇找过朱一龙，29岁生日那天。他前前后后考虑了一周，最后还是在看到朱一龙回北京的路透照的下一秒定了机票，按照行程，他当天晚上还需要飞到杭州录制节目。  
　　  
　　在飞机上的时候，他就一直在脑中演练着见到对方的各种场景。  
　　  
　　【嘿，好久不见】你不尴尬吗？  
　　  
　　【我买了蛋糕，自己一个人吃不完】这个借口也太明显了吧，关人家什么事？  
　　  
　　【分手了也没必要就不联系了是吧，大家都是朋友】大哥你们已经有小半年没见了，你怎么忽然就要当朋友了？  
　　  
　　【我就是路过上来看看】你有病啊你？  
　　  
　　白宇纠结了一路，磨蹭来磨蹭去还是绕到了朱一龙小区楼下，他提着一个蛋糕，是朱一龙常常光顾的一家甜品店的牌子，是前几天就定下的，还特地选了星空主题的。  
　　  
　　按下门铃之前白宇深吸了一口气，紧接着检查了一下衣衫和发型，嗯，完美。  
　　  
　　“叮咚”  
　　  
　　开门的不是朱一龙，穿着浴袍的萧骁边擦着头发边打开了门，眯着眼睛问  
　　  
　　“谁啊”  
　　  
　　白宇结结巴巴的回答：“找错了”，边向后跑去，蛋糕随之跌落在地，转身的时候他被绊了一脚，膝盖磕到了一金属装饰物，他踉跄了一下，没有回头，直到跑到了楼下，他大口喘息着，颤抖着掀起了裤脚，露出一大片青紫的皮肤，低着头，良久，一滴眼泪跌落在地。  
　　  
　　“喂...琪仔，我在北京，你别管我为啥在北京，你马上过来，不要惊动别人，我这里有点问题要处理。”  
　　  
　　“刚刚是谁？”朱一龙从厨房探出了头。  
　　  
　　“不知道，说找错人了，就走了”，萧骁道：“这人还落下了一个蛋糕”  
　　  
　　朱一龙一下子冲了过去，把蛋糕拿了出来，可惜已经糊成了一团，根本看不清原型。  
　　  
　　今天是白宇生日。  
　　  
　　朱一龙失神的拿起手机，颤抖着找白宇的行程，如果白宇现在在北京，那肯定是他。  
　　  
　　消息显示，白宇正在南京拍戏，晚上直飞杭州录综艺,根本不可能是他。  
　　  
　　自己在想什么呢，朱一龙自嘲的笑了一下。  
　　  
　　“那这个蛋糕？”  
　　  
　　“扔了吧”  
　　  
　　好像有什么东西碎了...

 

　　晚会正式录制前，白宇这边被通知要录制一个vlog，等到叶神好不容易收拾好妆发，白宇挽起了衬衫袖子，跟着工作人员的脚步在后面跟着，刚出门转过弯，就被人群堵住了，前面有明星正在采访，白宇好奇的盯了一会儿，琪仔伸手在白宇面前摇了摇，勉强将白宇的注意力拉了回来，指了指另一个方向。  
　　  
　　“要不就那里吧。”  
　　  
　　叶神走上前整理了一下白宇衣服的边边角角，确定无误之后，点了点头。  
　　  
　　“好的好的，白老师你就站在那，我开始了哦”摄像大哥比了一个OK的手势。  
　　  
　　白宇深吸了一口气，马上进入了状态，一边快步跟着设备向前，一边轻车熟路的讲起了提前准备好的台词。  
　　  
　　“我宣布，我2019年要完成的目标，是2018年没有完成的，2017年信誓旦旦要完成的，2016年制定的计划，就是...登上五四晚会的舞台！”  
　　  
　　差不多了，他歪过头向镜头方向比了一个wink，然后呆住了。  
　　  
　　前面拥堵人群散开了一个缺口，刚好露出里面拍摄人的脸，一下子唤起了脑海中沉睡了很久的记忆。  
　　  
　　好巧，是朱一龙。  
　　  
　　在那一瞬间，朱一龙也正好抬头，两个人目光交汇，眼中闪过一丝惊讶，正当白宇下意识抬起手准备打声招呼的时候，朱一龙转过了头，若无其事的继续回答记者提问。  
　　  
　　“白老师？”看到白宇失神了好久，摄像忍不住提醒。  
　　  
　　“啊！对不起，对不起，要不重新拍一条吧？”白宇回过神弯下腰连连道歉。  
　　  
　　等到成功拍完第二遍vlog的时候，白宇转过头看向另一边的时候，人群早已散开，剩下寥寥无几的几个人，哪里还有那个人的声音，白宇暗自扭了一把自己的大腿，叫你不争气，有什么好看的！嘴上这么说，心里却到底有些道不出的苦涩。  
　　  
　　回到休息室后，白宇半躺在沙发上背着节目的稿子，看上去十分投入，半个小时过去了，却依然停留在第一段。  
　　  
　　“算了算了”  
　　  
　　白宇心烦意乱的将半开的文稿盖在自己的头上，干脆闭上眼睛休息，脑子里糊里糊涂的开始了大脑风暴，满脑子都是刚刚和他对视的那个画面，就这么想着竟然也迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。  
　　  
　　“砰”，门关上的声音。  
　　  
　　脚步声越来越近...  
　　  
　　白宇皱了皱眉头，刚眯着没一会儿就被吵醒，颇有些不爽。  
　　  
　　这个琪仔。  
　　  
　　白宇懒洋洋的坐了起来，将掉到地上的稿子捡起，手捂住嘴巴打了个哈切，模糊不清的说到：“琪仔，帮我拿瓶水”  
　　  
　　过了好久，背后一直都没反应，不知道为什么，白宇总觉得哪里有些不对劲，正打算转过头看看琪仔到底在干嘛。  
　　  
　　一瓶水出现在眼前。  
　　  
　　白宇顺手接过水，一边喝一边抬头。  
　　  
　　“噗”一个没忍住，水全喷到了对面的人脸上。  
　　  
　　白宇一时间被呛到了喉咙，想要开口却一直咳嗽，一下子涨的满脸通红。  
　　  
　　“龙...龙哥...咳咳...你怎么在这里”  
　　  
　　朱一龙擦着脸上的水滴，倒也不恼：“路过，进来看看”  
　　  
　　白宇左右看了看，略有些尴尬，不知道怎么开口，起身从桌上拿来了纸巾，僵硬的递了过去。  
　　  
　　朱一龙接过后，也不说话，慢慢的擦着脖子上的水珠，拉下领口的时候，露出了一大块红印，略有一些暧昧。白宇看到后飞快了转移了视线，撇过头拿起了有点皱巴巴的稿子。  
　　  
　　“看来你这段时间过得挺好”果然他一开口就悔了，提什么不好非要提这个。  
　　  
　　朱一龙楞了一下，自嘲的轻声笑了一下：“过得再好也没你好”  
　　  
　　“我上次看到你了”，白宇停顿了一下，“和萧骁...”  
　　  
　　朱一龙有些惊讶的看向白宇。  
　　  
　　白宇等了一会，没在问下去。  
　　  
　　“那你和刘萌萌呢？”，朱一龙转过头，将手里的纸巾揉成一团，“不是说今年要结婚了吗？”  
　　  
　　白宇忍不住提高了声音：“什么啊！”这家伙从哪里来的小道消息，一个比一个惊悚…  
　　  
　　“我不知道，听别人说的。”朱一龙眨了眨眼睛，一脸无辜的样子，看上去十分的人畜无害。但下一秒的举动令人实在大跌眼镜，他快步走到白宇面前，一把将白宇推倒在沙发上，白宇满头大汗，两只手抓住朱一龙的右手让他别乱摸，奈何朱一龙力气大的跟头牛一样，白宇推推攘攘的半天，还是没能挣扎开来，白宇此时此刻内心忍不住骂娘。心里是又急又气，这人是受什么刺激了。  
　　  
　　外面传来了琪仔的声音：“宇哥在里面吧...”  
　　  
　　白宇两腿一软，手不小心推翻了水杯，白色衬衫被泡了个半湿，若隐若现的印出了粉色的皮肤。  
　　  
　　大脑一片空白：完了完了完了…  
　　  
　　紧接着就被朱一龙托着腰推进了换衣间，反锁。  
　　  
　　等到白宇意识过来的时候，已经被死死的按在了墙上。  
　　  
　　“你干什么！你是不是疯了！”白宇瞪着朱一龙，压低声音。  
　　  
　　“嘘…”朱一龙伸出手指轻轻的搭在白宇的嘴唇上。  
　　  
　　空间闷热又封闭，两阵呼吸此起彼伏，门外传来琪仔和另一个工作人员的声音。  
　　  
　　“咦，白宇呢，刚刚还在的？”  
　　  
　　“不知道啊”  
　　  
　　“这里水怎么倒了。”  
　　  
　　有什么好聊的，怎么还不走！白宇急躁的扯了扯领口，刚刚被浸湿的衬衫紧贴在皮肤上，特别闷热。然后他感觉到了一个不一样的东西，下身大腿抵上了一个硬物，白宇瞬间石化成了一个木头人，反应回来过后脸是一阵青一阵白，他下意识的推了一把朱一龙，手掌撞击在了隔板上，发出了“咚”的一声，门外的谈论声暂停了一下。  
　　  
　　是琪仔的声音：“走吧走吧”  
　　  
　　“啊，刚刚更衣室是不是有人”  
　　  
　　“我们去外面找找”琪仔硬拽拽着另一位工作人员走了出去。  
　　  
　　“我…”白宇来不及开口，朱一龙便凑过去狠狠的堵上了他的嘴巴，白宇内心暗骂一声，身体却控住不住的软了下去，整个人跟散了架一样的趴了朱一龙胸前，让白宇更奔溃的是朱一龙的手不老实的从他的腰前划入了西装裤里，轻车熟路的抓住了白宇的命门，白宇忍不住支吾了一声。  
　　  
　　“唔...”  
　　  
　　朱一龙舔了一下后槽牙：“白宇，你这样怎么睡女人...”  
　　  
　　说完，揽着白宇的腰，一手把门推开，把白宇抱到桌子上，一只脚抵在白宇的两腿之间，二话不说就解开了皮带。  
　　  
　　来...来真的啊...白宇咽了一口口水，略微有些紧张。他现在是希望琪仔他们能过来救救他又乞讨不要有人忽然出现看到这一幕。  
　　  
　　“等等等...等一下！”  
　　  
　　说时迟，那时快，朱一龙脱下裤子就打算往前送。  
　　  
　　白宇心一硬，闭上眼睛，嘴里碎碎念：“龙...龙哥...对不起了”。抬起脚就是一顶。  
　　  
　　“唔...”朱一龙吃痛的捂着下身，眼里充满愤怒：“白宇你...”  
　　  
　　白宇赶忙拉起裤子，连蹦带跑的逃离了休息室，他根本没敢回头，用后脑勺都能感受到朱一龙投过来的杀人的目光，耳边还环绕着关上门的那一刻，朱一龙阴沉沉的声音。  
　　  
　　“白宇，你给我等着！”  
　　  
　　我等你个鬼！不过白宇没敢回头，一直到在大厅找到琪仔才停下来捂着肚子喘气。  
　　  
　　叶神走了过来，一脸震惊：“我去，你干什么去了，妆花的一塌糊涂”  
　　  
　　琪仔擦了把冷汗：“老白，刚给你烫好的衣服啊！”  
　　  
　　白宇还没从刚刚紧张的氛围中缓过劲来，他拍拍琪仔的肩膀，偷偷问道：  
　　  
　　“朱一龙的休息室在哪？”  
　　  
　　琪仔似乎早有准备：“在你左边数过去第三间”，说完看了一眼白宇失魂落魄的样子，装作不经意的提起：“我刚刚看他回去了，看上去好像不太舒服啊”。  
　　  
　　白宇：“啊？可能就是紧张吧...”  
　　  
　　琪仔恍然大悟状的点了点头，眼神却悄悄地上下打量了白宇皱巴巴的衣服。  
　　  
　　白宇举起手在嘴边“咳咳”了两声，掩饰了一丝尴尬的表情。  
　　  
　　这时候工作人员重新拿了一套新熨好的衣服：“白老师，回休息室换上吧”  
　　  
　　白宇接过衣服：“我...我去厕所间吧”  
　　  
　　工作人员：“啊？哦，好...好的”然后与琪仔对视了一眼。  
　　  
　　白宇：“那个，叶神你和我一起去”  
　　  
　　叶神：“？？？”  
　　  
　　确实有够巧的，在厕所门口和朱一龙实打实的撞上了。  
　　  
　　叶神：“朱老师好久不见”  
　　  
　　朱一龙看了一眼白宇，点了点头。  
　　  
　　白宇勉强咧嘴露出了一个及其僵硬的笑容，然后跑进了厕所。  
　　  
　　等到换好衣服出来的时候，朱一龙正在洗手池边擦手。白宇纠结了半天，还是硬着头皮走到跟前冲了冲手，草草的甩了两下，就急急忙忙的要走。  
　　  
　　朱一龙：“就这么躲着我？”  
　　  
　　白宇停下了脚步，听到了后面的一声轻笑：“我就这么见不得人...”  
　　  
　　白宇捏紧了拳头，调整好了呼吸，转过头：“既然在一起了，你就要对他负责，刚刚那算什么呢”说话转身大步离开，朱一龙紧随其后。  
　　  
　　“你有病吧，别跟着我”白宇忍不住吼道。  
　　  
　　“这也是我回去的必经之路”  
　　  
　　白宇眨了眨眼睛，愣是没找到合理的语句来回击。  
　　  
　　叶神看着两个人一前一后的走出了厕所，总感觉周边气场有些渗人，观察了老半天，默默的跟在自家艺人后面。  
　　  
　　五四晚会终于圆满结束，白宇松了一口气，还好没掉链子。  
　　  
　　回到休息室换好私服，白宇急匆匆的收拾好东西就要离开。  
　　  
　　到了酒店，他摸了一下口袋，叹了一声气，刚刚房卡落在休息室了。  
　　  
　　白宇掏出手机打给了琪仔：“琪仔，我房卡落下了，你给我送送过来”  
　　  
　　琪仔正在KTV团建，一边向外走去，一边大声的说：“你去服务台拿备用房卡，对，1608”，琪仔再一次强调，“再说一边啊，1608，别拿错了”琪仔关了电话朝包厢走过去，继续和工作人员一起K歌。  
　　  
　　过了一会，工作人员小张推开了门“琪仔，你家BOSS落下的，我顺路给你拿过来了”  
　　  
　　“没事儿，我叫他到前台拿备用房卡了”琪仔接过房卡摆了摆手，然后石化了。  
　　  
　　这他妈上面写的1806！！！琪仔赶紧拿起手机拨给白宇：  
　　  
　　你拨叫的用户暂无无人接听，请稍后再拨...  
　　  
　　完了完了，琪仔急的要哭了：“1608住的谁啊...”  
　　  
　　一边正在刷微博的豆豆抬起了头:“朱一龙...”  
　　  
　　这下琪仔直接泪崩了，现在交辞职信还来得及吗...  
　　  
　　另一边白宇拿到房卡，优哉游哉的上了电梯，嘴里默默念着：  
　　  
　　“朱一龙这个臭流氓”  
　　  
　　“朱一龙个猪蹄子”  
　　  
　　“朱一龙个大傻逼”  
　　  
　　等到打开房门的那一刻，还嘀咕着，进了屋，他将书包往沙发随手一扔，走向了卧室。  
　　  
　　浴室里稀里哗啦的传出来了阵阵水声，白宇探过头走了过去：“这是喷头没关还是咋地”  
　　  
　　然后就被一个行李箱绊了一下，白宇低头一看。  
　　  
　　卧槽，这不是朱一龙的行李箱吗？怎么会在我房间！  
　　  
　　还没来得及反应，浴室门就打开了，朱一龙围着一条浴巾赤着上身走了出来，发梢还在不停的滴着水珠。  
　　  
　　显然，朱一龙也很惊讶，他张大了眼睛：“你怎么在这里？”  
　　  
　　“我还想问你怎么在这里呢！”白宇忍住不去看对方赤裸的身体，低下头，从口袋拿出了手机打算质问琪仔，就看到了满满的未读信息  
　　  
　　【宇哥，是1806！！！我记错了啊】  
　　  
　　【宇哥你接电话啊】  
　　  
　　【你进去了吗（害怕）】  
　　  
　　【那是朱老师的房间啊，我哭】  
　　  
　　【您还健在吗？】  
　　  
　　【？？？】  
　　  
　　【祝你好运】  
　　  
　　白宇无语的扯了扯嘴角，真他妈狗血，剧本都没带这么写的...琪仔，你死定了了！！！  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，那个，确实。嗯...琪仔弄错了”，白宇尴尬推了一下眼镜，“龙...龙哥你别介啊，我马上走”，说完抱起书包就要溜。  
　　  
　　朱一龙伸手紧紧地拉住了白宇的手腕，一把将白宇拽了回来。  
　　  
　　“你有见过兔子进了狼窝还能完完整整的回去的吗？”  
　　  
　　白宇忍不住发抖，一脸茫然：“你...你要干嘛”  
　　  
　　“你说呢，刚刚的账还没和你算呢”话毕，朱一龙扯下了裹在腰间的浴巾。  
　　  
　　"哎，龙哥，你要冷静啊，你别过来"“啊...”"你出去啊"“我要叫人了啊”“朱一龙！！！”“我错了我错了”“哥哥...”

 

　　明明是困的要死，白宇来回翻了几次，却什么都睡不着，他就这样在黑暗中睁大眼睛，一动不动看着熟睡的朱一龙，看着他几乎完美的睡颜和纤长如扇的睫毛...  
　　  
　　“好像做梦一样”白宇伸出手，小心翼翼的搓了一下朱一龙的脸颊，朱一龙皱了一下眉头，睫毛微微颤抖，像蝴蝶震动的翅膀，随时要醒来，白宇趁机赶紧闭上眼睛装睡。  
　　  
　　朱一龙轻叹一声，伸手将白宇搂进怀里：“别闹，快睡吧”  
　　  
　　白宇整个人都被按进了胸口，略微有点透不过气，忍不住伸了伸头，想呼吸一下新鲜透气，没想到却被搂的更紧了，最后竟也就这么将就着迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。  
　　  
　　直到睡着的那一刻，白宇脑子里还在胡思乱想：这个梦好真实。  
　　  
　　第二天白宇是被酒店的叫早电话吵醒的，他习惯性的往旁边一摸手机，手机是没摸到，倒是抓住了一只光溜溜的手，白宇一个激灵睁开了眼睛，放大版的朱一龙的脸瞬间占满所有视野，一下子没反应过来，白宇一哆嗦差点掉下床。  
　　  
　　哆哆嗦嗦了老半天：“你！我...”  
　　  
　　“你什么你，我什么我”朱一龙侧过身子，用手支撑着，眨了眨圆溜溜的眼睛，饶有兴趣的看着白宇。  
　　  
　　白宇下意识的把被子扯了过来，没想到轻轻一拉，朱一龙身上的掩盖物被全部扯下去，画面略显色情。  
　　  
　　有点尴尬，白宇磕磕巴巴的吐字：“抱...抱歉...”  
　　  
　　一瞬间白宇脑中闪过无数个弹幕，这算什么？分手炮？一夜情？酒后乱性？  
　　  
　　不对啊，哪里来的酒？而且仔细回忆，自己好像是被强迫的那个吧！一下子想起昨晚的点点滴滴，白宇在心里仰天长啸，这是什么大型打脸现场啊。  
　　  
　　看到白宇一个人抱着被子嘀嘀咕咕老半天，朱一龙忍不住轻轻地笑了一声：  
　　  
　　“小白，你真可爱。”  
　　  
　　等会白宇回过神来，朱一龙已经下床把衣服都换好了。  
　　  
　　白宇懊恼的抓了抓脑门，有一点不知从何讲起，尴尬的抓了抓被角。  
　　  
　　“好了，不逗你了，我出去打个电话”朱一龙起身走向阳台，嘴角微微上扬，看上去心情不错。  
　　  
　　等到朱一龙走到外面，白宇掂着脚飞快的从床下抓起内裤、衬衫、长裤，胡乱的套上。  
　　  
　　隐约约的听见从阳台外传来的对话声“嗯，我现在在上海，等会的航班，你不用等我”  
　　  
　　白宇舔了一下干裂的嘴唇，潜意识里有一种被抓奸的感觉，想到朱一龙在家还有人在等他，心里有点不是滋味。他将外套一把塞进背包里，拉上拉链，打算直接走人，这边还没走几步，朱一龙就追了上来。  
　　  
　　“你又要走？”  
　　  
　　白宇心里生气却又没有理由去质问他，脸上看不出表情：“你让开”  
　　  
　　朱一龙冷下了脸，僵硬的点了点头：“行，你走。”  
　　  
　　这下白宇有些挂不住脸，他连句挽留的话都没有了，他说走就让他走。气冲冲的跑出了套房后，他有些迷茫，事实上他并没有地方可去，自己房间进不去，然后拐过弯一摸口袋，白宇懊恼的拍了拍脑袋：“手机落桌上了。”  
　　  
　　简直愚蠢至极，白宇深深地diss自己，气得连连踹了好几脚墙壁。  
　　  
　　“墙壁又怎么招惹你了”朱一龙的声音出现在耳边，不知不觉他已经站在了白宇后边，  
　　  
　　白宇撇过头，不说话。  
　　  
　　等了一会儿，朱一龙叹了口气，将白宇的脸掰了过来，一本正经的说道：“白宇，我不知道你在气什么，这件事从始至终应该生气的是我好嘛？”  
　　  
　　白宇垂下眼睛，眼眶微微泛红，嘴唇被牙齿咬的有些发白。  
　　  
　　“你什么都不知道...”  
　　  
　　朱一龙：“那你告诉我，我该知道什么？从始至终，你根本没有给我解释的机会，从一开始就已经给我判了死刑。”  
　　  
　　白宇一把推开朱一龙：“你总是这样，到最后怎么讲都是我的错，你现在提这些还有什么用，过去的都已经翻篇了！”  
　　  
　　朱一龙苦笑：“所以，我在你这里已经彻底翻篇了是吗？也对，当初你不顾一切要和我分开，到底是我自作多情”  
　　  
　　“我和刘萌萌从头到尾都是假的！你呢？你的小男友现在还在家里等你吧”  
　　  
　　朱一龙愣了一下，惊讶的睁大眼睛，半晌，忍不住笑了：“萧骁是我表弟”  
　　  
　　“啊？”  
　　  
　　“傻瓜，先和我回房间吧”朱一龙说完抓起了白宇的手。  
　　  
　　等到白宇坐在餐桌前，吃着朱一龙亲自从外面打包回来的早餐，才意识到猛的意识到：所以我们是复合了？白宇边喝着面汤边偷偷看一旁正在整理行李的朱一龙。  
　　  
　　“小白，你这么看着我，我会不好意思的”朱一龙背对着白宇忽然说到。  
　　  
　　白宇慌慌张张收回目光，低头解决还在冒着热气的早餐，心里乱成一团麻。  
　　  
　　这两天，确实…发生的有点戏剧化。怎么就莫名其妙的睡了，自己现在还老老实实的坐在朱一龙房间吃着他买来的早餐。白宇在心里默默念叨…  
　　  
　　琪仔赶到的时候，虽说已经提前有所准备，但当按下门铃，看到朱一龙的脸，琪仔脸上还是展现出了一脸的难以置信，她歪头往里面一瞅，白宇正一脸淡定的在吃早操，看上去还津津有味。  
　　  
　　内心深处再一次的引爆了炸弹。  
　　  
　　琪仔紧张兮兮的打破沉默：“宇哥，差不多了，还要赶飞机呢。”  
　　  
　　令她惊讶的是，白宇并没有表现的对她昨天的失误很生气的样子，反倒还挺开心。一路上哼着小曲。  
　　  
　　这简直比恐怖片还可怕。  
　　  
　　白宇悄悄地把朱一龙从黑名单中放了出来，随着发了一个毛猴的表情包过去，会回过头发现后面的琪仔正在一脸幽怨的看着自己：“你这么惊悚的看着我干嘛，怪渗人的”，话说回来，自己还没找琪仔算账呢，虽然这回也算是无心插柳柳成荫。  
　　  
　　琪仔艰难的开口：“你和居老师...”  
　　  
　　白宇马上打算：“没有没有！你别乱想，别乱说啊。”  
　　  
　　我乱想？琪仔笑了，我已经颅内高潮了好嘛？  
　　  
　　琪仔拿出手机，摆出一脸看你怎么办的表情：“诺，昨天，你俩的同框视频已经传上微博了。”  
　　  
　　白宇一挑眉：“都怎么骂我的？”  
　　  
　　琪仔犹豫了一会：“朱一龙纯粉就炸了，不过更多的是双旦的狂欢...”谁不知道昨天CP粉活跃的跟过年一样，就差在大街上大喊朱白是真的了。对此，琪仔有些不好意思，暴露了自己平时关注的圈子。  
　　  
　　“她们开心就好”  
　　  
　　琪仔：？？？  
　　  
　　这边白宇刚下飞机就直奔剧组，实际上昨晚他并没有睡好，具体原因比较黄色，另加这几天超负荷的工作，导致他回到化妆间补妆的同时就打起了瞌睡，同组男二小季神神秘秘的凑上前：  
　　  
　　“白老师，你昨晚干嘛了呀”  
　　  
　　白宇捂着嘴巴打了个哈切:“这几天太忙了，没睡好。”  
　　  
　　季肖冰恍然大悟状的哦的一声，笑的别有深意。  
　　  
　　白宇一脸迷茫的看着季肖冰，满头问号。  
　　  
　　“咳咳，白老师你口味挺重的呀”季肖冰转过身走出化妆间，关门的时候对着白宇指了一下自己的领口。  
　　  
　　白宇：这人有病吧。转过头看到自己刚刚解开的衬衫领口处斑驳的吻痕差点一头撞死在化妆镜前，怪不得季肖冰一脸便秘的表情，卧槽，如果季肖冰这个直男癌没有往那方面想，那么能玩的这么凶的，估计这女方确实够猛的了...  
　　  
　　朱一龙！！！你就是故意的吧！！！  
　　  
　　白宇这边还在濒临崩溃的边缘，琪仔收到了杨老板传来的信息：李婵点赞了一条内涵白宇的微博  
　　  
　　琪仔头不大：？？？这女人又搞什么  
　　  
　　小杨不天真：你让白宇离朱一龙远一点  
　　  
　　琪仔头不大：为什么？（内心：还离远一点，都负距离交流了，我什么都不知道，我也不敢问呀！）  
　　  
　　小杨不天真：还记得上次的照片吗，我前段时间查到，这他喵的拍摄方是朱一龙的人！我可真是日了狗了，结合一下今天李婵的骚操作，你可长点心，以后这种有可能会同台的活动还是别冒险了，免得又被人利用了。  
　　  
　　琪仔头不大：！！！  
　　  
　　琪仔挂了电话在风中凌乱，这剧本也太敢了吧，这他妈是什么娱乐圈脆皮鸭腹黑文学！等会，自己现在是不是该棒打鸳鸯来着？琪仔激动地一拍大腿：活着不好吗？  
　　  
　　可惜，琪仔从来就没成功的管住过自己的嘴，于是当某天，看到白宇摆着一脸傻白甜女主的笑容和某无名人士在剧组深夜聊骚的时候，琪仔委实没忍住。  
　　  
　　白宇放下手机“你说啥？”  
　　  
　　“没有！我嘴巴打滑了”琪仔迈开腿就想溜。  
　　  
　　“琪仔，你给我站住，给我老老实实，仔仔细细，一字不差的说清楚...”  
　　  
　　白宇不知道自己是怎么熬过这几天剧组拍摄的，去年那种深深的无力感又蔓延了开来，好几次，朱一龙联系他的时候他都忍不出想质问，为什么呢？白宇真的不明白，他也摸不透，事实上他还害怕知道真相，又或者，他只是在等，等待朱一龙主动来向他坦白。  
　　  
　　白宇这会儿又发呆了，女主角说完台词眼巴巴的等了好久，白宇依然没有下一步反应。  
　　  
　　喊卡了以后，导演私下找到白宇：“我看你这几天是不是有点累，要不今天下午你休息一下？”  
　　  
　　白宇连连摆手：“不用不用，我没事”  
　　  
　　“好了，就这么定了！你今天好好放松一下。”临走前拍了拍白宇的肩。  
　　  
　　回到酒店，白宇躺在床上，滑动着手机。朱一龙这会又发来信息了：  
　　  
　　“宝贝，中午吃啥了？”  
　　  
　　白宇有气无力的放下的手机，盯着天花板发呆，“叮”手机又响了。  
　　  
　　“你什么时候有时间啊，我特别想吃火锅，和你一起”  
　　  
　　白宇看完，轻叹了一声，还没等他回复，朱一龙就发来了一个视频邀请，白宇犹豫了一会，接了。  
　　  
　　“哇，你竟然接了，不在剧组吗？”朱一龙在屏幕的另一端开心的笑着  
　　  
　　白宇心里有些泛酸“嗯嗯，今天下午没戏。”  
　　  
　　视频忽然挂断了，白宇还没反应过来，朱一龙又播了过来：  
　　  
　　“刚刚太激动了，手机掉地上了”朱一龙停顿了一下，“那你好好休息？”  
　　  
　　白宇愣了一下，僵硬的点了点头。白宇将手机轻轻地放在床头，平躺在床上：龙哥新戏已经杀青了，这两天也没什么活动，不知道他现在在干吗？好不容易自己空下来了，这算什么，聊不到5分钟就挂，白宇心里很不是滋味，有一种被敷衍了事的感觉，结合还没解决的照片事件，也许这次短暂的复合已经维持不下去了。  
　　  
　　醒来的时候已经快5点了，白宇睡眼朦胧的拿起手机，纠结了好久该吃什么，不知道为什么，来来回回看了好几遍，竟然点了火锅外卖。白宇砸吧砸吧了嘴巴，想着等会或许可以给北京那位发张照片过去馋馋他。  
　　  
　　白宇翻开剧本开始准备明天的戏份，还没看几段，门铃就响了。白宇嘀咕：这外卖效率真高。  
　　  
　　打开门，一个全副武装的人出现在眼前，可不就是北京的那位闲人。  
　　  
　　白宇夸张的张了张嘴巴，脸上的喜悦洋溢开来，赶紧把对方拉了进门。  
　　  
　　朱一龙连着摘下了墨镜帽子和口罩，轻轻地抱住了白宇：“surprise！”  
　　  
　　白宇红着脸：“你怎么都不说一声就过来”  
　　  
　　“想你了”朱一龙停顿了一下，补充道，“过段时间打算去趟北欧”  
　　  
　　白宇冷不丁的拉下了脸：“你又要走？”  
　　  
　　朱一龙摸了摸白宇蓬松的头发：“会想我吗？”  
　　  
　　白宇转过头，回到座位上拿起了剧本：“不想”  
　　  
　　没想到朱一龙一把抓下剧本：“去冰岛哎”  
　　  
　　白宇气冲冲的站了起来：“你爱去哪去哪，不用和我报备”  
　　  
　　朱一龙放下了基本，好久没在说话。  
　　  
　　白宇拿回剧本，静下来之后，心里略有些后悔，自己确实有点过分了。  
　　  
　　“你户口本和护照带了吗？”朱一龙在一旁低着头忽然说到。  
　　  
　　“啊？”，白宇没反应过来，“在行李箱里压着呢”  
　　  
　　“小白，我们结婚吧”朱一龙从口袋里拿出一枚戒指，款式很眼熟，之前他们合作的芭莎时尚带过的那枚，白宇不知道他是怎么从团队那里拿来的。  
　　  
　　白宇老半天没反应，朱一龙自顾自的说到：“我等不了，我怕再拖下去，你就要被别人拐跑了。”说完，抓过白宇的手，将戒指套在了对方的无名指上。  
　　  
　　白宇眨了眨眼睛“所以，你是打算？”  
　　  
　　朱一龙直直的盯着对方的眼睛“去冰岛结婚”  
　　  
　　白宇又一次的眨了眨眼睛，下意识微微点了点头，朱一龙有点控制不住，轻轻地吻了上去。  
　　  
　　“等等”白宇拿手挡住了对方凑过来的脸，一本正经的说：“解释一下”  
　　  
　　朱一龙愣了一下：“什么？”  
　　  
　　“照片啊！我听说是你拍的？“白宇挑了挑眉毛，看他怎么解释。  
　　  
　　“我本来想找机会公开我们恋情，但是没想到被有心之人利用了。”  
　　  
　　白宇点了点头，心中的一块大石总算落地。不对啊，怎么感觉自己被套路了  
　　  
　　白宇一把抓住朱一龙的耳垂：“你以后还敢不敢了，啊”  
　　  
　　“我错了我错了”朱一龙再一次凑了上去，抱起白宇就往卧室里冲。  
　　  
　　“叮咚”门铃不合时节的响了起来  
　　  
　　白宇拍了拍朱一龙的背：“快放我下来，我外卖到了”  
　　  
　　朱一龙一动不动：“做完再吃”  
　　  
　　白宇：“火锅哎！火锅！”  
　　  
　　朱一龙吞咽了一下：“你比火锅更好吃”  
　　  
　　...


End file.
